The present invention relates to mobile device advertisement delivery, and more specifically, to advertisement delivery to a cluster of mobile devices.
Generally, advertising is a form of communication used to encourage or persuade a consumer to continue or take some new action. An advertisement may be delivered to an advertisement display medium, for example, to a mobile device. Targeted advertising usually includes a type of advertising whereby advertisements are placed so as to reach a consumer based on various traits such as gender, age and/or other demographic information. Typically, the advertisement display medium, such as the mobile device, is delivered an advertisement or targeted advertisement on an individual person or consumer basis.